In Darkness Bind Them
by ladyarwenevenstarofnarnia
Summary: The Dark Side shall rule, all light shall fade, the Jedi shall fall, the black diamond shall call, the ring shall find them and in darkness bind them
1. The Dark Ring

Long ago, a dark power ruled the galaxy. His name was Darth Saura. And he was the first Dark Side user. So consumed by the Dark Side was he, that he belonged to the Dark Side. He possessed great power, the likes of which non had ever seen, and would not be seen again for an age.

Deep within the fires of Mustafar, a planet that had been consumed by the power of the Dark Side. He forged a ring. The ring was a gold band with a black diamond on it. The diamond was a kyber crystal that had been buried in the ashes of Mustafar. So long had it been there that it was filled with the power of the Dark Side.

Around the black diamond, he carved into the gold these ancient words: The Dark Side shall rule, all light shall fade. The Jedi shall fall. The black diamond shall call them. The ring shall find them and in Darkness Bind Them.

With the Dark Ring, Darth Saura brought a dark rule upon the galaxy.

The Jedi rallied their forces. They went to Mustafar to battle Darth Saura and his army.

Finally a young Jedi took his lightsaber and cut one of Darth Saura's fingers off. His finger fell to the charred earth and the ring fell with it. The young Jedi stabbed his lightsaber into Darth Saura's chest and he fell.

The young Jedi bent down to pick up the Dark Ring. As he looked at the ring, he felt called to the Dark Side.

His master told him to throw the ring into the fires of Mustafar. But the young Jedi would not be parted with the Dark Ring. He kept it for himself.

Over time the ring's power consumed him, and he became Darth Plagueis

Years passed and the ring was passed from hand to hand. Each time consuming it's bearer with the power of the Dark Side.

But the power of the Dark Side was not the only thing that was bound to the ring. The spirit of Darth Saura endured, bound to the ring.

Each time the ring was used, Darth Saura grew in strength and power. Until at last he began to regain his physical form. He called himself Snoke. He had the ring in his possession, but he had not yet regained his full strength.

Until he could regain his power, he used Kylo Ren as his pawn to fight his enemies. He knew that Ren had a weakness for the girl, but he did not foresee that his weakness for her would also become his strength. That because he had compassion for her, he would be able to defeat him.

But he would not be so easily destroyed.


	2. The Call Of The Ring

Kylo Ren looked around, Snoke's guards lay unmoving in the throne room. All he could see was destruction. He looked at Snoke's still form. He had given his life to Snoke. But Snoke had given him nothing but fear. For the first time in his life, he was free from Snoke's grasp. But somehow, he didn't feel free. He still felt bound to Snoke. To the Dark Side.

Something called to him. It came from somewhere near the throne.

"The fleet!" Said Rey. "There's still time to save the fleet. Order them to stop firing!"

But he could barely hear over the sound of another voice that rang not in his ears, but in his mind.

"Kylo ... you must fulfill your destiny." A voice whispered. It was a deep and menacing voice. "Kylo..."

Suddenly another voice drowned out the first. "Ben." It was soft, and gentle. A mirror opposite of the first.

Kylo turned to see Rey standing there looking at him. He looked at her, and realized that even though he had lost everything, he had done it to save her. And she was worth it.

"It's time to let old things die. Snoke, Skywalker." He turned away the throne to face Rey. He walked towards her. "The Sith... The Jedi... The Rebels. Let it all die."

He stretched his hand out towards her. "Rey, I want you to join me." He Said. He wanted her to rule at his side. "We can rule together and bring a new order to the galaxy."

Rey shook her head, her eyes full of sadness. "Don't do this, Ben." She said. She to hold in her emotions, but they spilled out. Tears threatened to pour from her eyes. "Please don't go this way." She begged.

"No, no, you're still holding on!" He shouted. He couldn't understand why she wouldn't let go of the past. "Let go!"

He saw the sadness in her eyes and his voice softened. He was about to tell her something that he knew would hurt her. But it was the truth, it was the answer she had been searching for her whole life. He knew he couldn't keep something like that from her. "Do you want to know the truth about your parents?" Her expression changed, she already knew the truth, he could sense. "Or have you always known?"

She has been hiding the truth from herself, he realized. He stepped towards her, he knew that he had to help her face the truth. "Have you just hidden it away?" She had he could see it in her eyes. "You know the truth. Say it."

She only stared at him. He knew that she didn't want to admit this to him, and more importantly to herself. "Say it." He repeated, gently.

A tear trickled down her cheek. "They were nobody." She said softly.

"They were filthy junk traders." He said. Then he looked away from her briefly, unable to look at her as he spoke the words. "They sold you off for drinking money."

Rey sighed quietly as the tears continued to fall down her cheeks.

"They're dead in a paupers grave on the Jakku desert."

Rey's brow creased as she tried to stop herself from crying.

"You have no place in this story. You came from nothing. You're nothing." He Said.

Rey looked down and started to cry quietly again.

"But not to me." He said and she looked back up at him.

He took half a step closer to her and extended his hand. "Join me." He said. She looked down at his hand. He took two more steps towards her, and stretched out his hand to her. She looked away from his hand and into his eyes. He was afraid that she wouldn't join him. He didn't care where she came from or who her parents were. He just wanted her to join him. "Please." He whispered, begging her.

She looked back down at his hand. She slowly stretched her hand out towards his. His heart leapt, she would join him after all. But at the last moment she moved her hand away from his towards the lightsaber that hung at his belt. He felt his heart break as she began pulling the lightsaber toward her with the Force.

He reached out and stopped the lightsaber from going to her. He couldn't let her have it. If she got it there were only two things that could happen. Either she would leave him or she would try to fight him. He didn't want her to leave, he wanted her to stay with him... forever. And he certainly didn't want to fight her, not after he had given up everything to save her.

He pulled the lightsaber towards him with all of his strength. But the lightsaber did not come to him, it was suspended between them.

After a moment the Force between them pushed them back. Before long, the lightsaber split in two. There was a bright flash of light and a powerful force that sent them both to floor, unconscious.

And that was the last thing that Kylo remembered.


	3. A New Bearer

Kylo opened his eyes. Where am I? He thought for a moment. But as he looked around, he realized that he was still in the throne room.

He stood up to find Hux staring at him. Hux walked over to Snoke. "What happened?" He asked.

"It was the girl." Ren replied.

"The girl defeated Snoke," Hux looked around at all of the fallen guards. "All of his guards, and you alone?" Hux asked.

"Yes." Kylo lied. "She is stronger than we thought."

"She stole Snoke's shuttle." Hux added.

She could have killed me. Ben realized. She had come to before him, and could have killed him as he lay there unconscious. Why didn't she? He wondered. Perhaps she had compassion for him after all. But if she did, why didn't she join him.

Kylo turned to Hux. "Prepare all of the remaining ships. It's time to stop the Resistance once and for all." He said.

"You're not the Supreme Leader!" Said Hux.

"Do as I say!" Said Kylo, as he reached out Force chocked him.

"Yes sir." Hux replied. Ren released him, and he hurried to prepare the ships.

As soon as Hux was gone, Kylo scanned the room for his lightsaber, only to find that it hung on his belt. It hadn't been there before, it had been all the way across the room. Someone must have replaced it on his belt. It couldn't have been Hux, Ren had sensed that he had wanted to kill him. It must have been Rey, he realized. She did care about him.

He stepped towards the door, but came to a sudden halt as he heard a voice. It was deep, dark, menacing, and...evil. "Kylo Ren..." it whispered.

It had come from the Supreme Leader. Kylo turned quickly. "Snoke?" He asked.

But there was no reply from the still form of Snoke.

"Ren..." the voice came again. "I will show you the power of the Dark Side."

Something near the throne called to him. He did not resist it. He walked toward it, until he stood next to the throne. The call grew louder, stronger.

He looked down to see a golden ring, with a black diamond at its center was on the floor. Kylo recognized the ring, it had been worn by Snoke. The ring urged him to pick it up, and so he did. He looked at the ring in his black gloved palm. He had never seen it up close before. It was a gold band, with a large black diamond at it's top. A kyber crystal, he realized. Around the diamond were ancient words that he could not read.

There was a dark presence upon the ring, as if the ring had been foraged of the Dark Side itself. The ring held great power, he sensed. So he put the ring in his pocket.


	4. In Darkness Bind Them

Kylo knelt inside the Resistance base on Crait. He bent down to pick up a golden object on the floor. He held it in his hands. As he looked down at his father's dice, a tear poured down his cheek.

He looked up to see Rey standing there looking at him. Her expression was blank, as if she was wearing a mask. There was no hate in her eyes, but he saw no compassion either. He looked at her with pleading eyes. But she closed the door, and ended their connection.

He looked back down at the dice in his hand and rubbed them with his thumb. Slowly they faded, until they were gone.

Moments later, Hux came into the room. Kylo quickly stood, and turned to face him. "The Resistance is gone." He told him. "Prepare what ships we have left to leave."

"Yes, sir." Said Hux, knowing that now was not a good time to disagree with him.

Meanwhile, the Resistance had jumped into hyper space to escape the First Order. But they could not run for ever, they needed to find a place to rebuild the Resistance. Or at least a place they would be safe from the First Order until they could.

"Where should we go, General?" Asked Poe.

"To Naboo." She said. "We will be safe there, for now."

Later, Kylo Ren entered his room and placed the ring on top of a small table. Then he laid down in his bed, and tried to sleep. But even though Snoke was gone, every time he drifted into sleep, his mind was filled with terrifying images. As if he was still being tortured by Snoke.

After a few moments, he opened his eyes. He longed for sleep, but also feared it.

"Kylo..." he heard a voice whisper.

He sat up with a start. "Who's there?" He asked. But as he looked around the room, he found that he was alone.

"Kylo.." The voice came again. It was coming from the ring, he realized. "... I will show you the power of the Dark Side." Said the voice.

Kylo stood up and walked over to the table. He reached down and picked up the ring. As he held it, a vision filled his mind. A terrible vision.

He saw a dark army, they wore red armor, like Snoke's guards. But there were thousands of them. They were joined by stormtroopers, in numbers that even Kylo had never seen. Greatest of the army were nine warriors dressed in black armor, his very own knights. The knights of Ren.

But greater still was the one who led the army. He was at least ten feet tall, as large as Snoke. But he was not weak, or crippled. He was strong and fierce. He wore black armor, and freighting helmet with spikes. On his finger was the very ring that Kylo held. And he was stronger with the Dark Side of the Force than anyone in the galaxy had ever been.

He and his army sent the galaxy into fire, war and desolation. To a point that even Kylo was troubled by it. He watched as innocent children were slaughtered by the hundreds. Thousands were enslaved. But he was powerless to stop any of it.

"This is the power of the Dark Side." Said the menacing voice.

And just as he thought it could get no worse, it did. He saw the dark figure kill Rey and his mother.

Tears filled his eyes. He screamed and threw the ring across the room. "No!" He shouted. If this was the power of the Dark Side, then he didn't want it.

He knew that the ring was evil, and he vowed to destroy it. He took out his lightsaber and ignited it. He swung it, striking at the ring. But no matter how many times he hit the ring, it would not break.

"Ben?" He heard a soft voice say. He turned to see Rey standing behind him. She seemed concerned. She must have seen him swinging his lightsaber at the floor, and yelling angrily. He was a little embarrassed that she had seen him that way.

She seemed to notice the tears in his eyes. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yes," he said, softly.

But she knew that he wasn't. "You know that you can tell me anything." She said, and he remembered when she had shared her experience in the Dark cave with him.

He sighed. "I found something." He said.

"What?" She asked.

Reluctantly, he reached down and picked up the ring. He held it out for Rey to see. "Snoke's Ring." He said.

Rey looked at it. She took a step back. "There is a Dark presence on that ring, Ben." She said.

"I heard a voice calling to me. It urged me to pick it up. It told me that it would show me the power of the Dark Side. But when I picked it up, I saw only death and destruction." He said. "I tried to destroy it with my lightsaber, but no matter how hard I hit it with my lightsaber, it wouldn't break."

"Where did the ring come from?" Rey asked.

"It belonged to Snoke." Said Ben. "He has had it every since I met him. But I don't know where he got it from. I only know that it is very ancient, and holds great evil. It must be destroyed, and it must not fall into the wrong hands. Or it will bring the galaxy into darkness and desolation."

Rey nodded. "There must be a way to destroy it." She said.

"If a lightsaber can't destroy it, then what can?" Ben asked.

Rey thought for a moment. "I know." She said, and she turned to get something. It was an old book. He looked at it curiously. "This is one of the Jedi manuscripts from the Jedi temple where Luke was staying." She explained.

"He gave you ancient Jedi manuscripts?" Ben asked, surprised. His uncle never would have trusted him with something so important.

Rey smiled. "Actually I took it." She said.

"You stole it?" He asked.

"No, I borrowed it." She answered. "Besides, it doesn't belong to Luke. It belongs to the Jedi, to all Jedi."

She flipped through the pages, until she found something about a dark ring. "Long ago..." She began reading aloud. "...a dark power ruled the galaxy. His name was Darth Saura. And he was the first Dark Side user. So consumed by the Dark Side was he, that he belonged to the Dark Side. He possessed great power, the likes of which non had ever seen, and would not be seen again for an age."

"That must have been what I saw in my vision." He said. "He was like nothing I have ever seen. He was tall and wore black armor. And a black helmet that covered his face."

"Did he look like this?" Rey asked, holding the book so that he could see the illustration.

"Yes." Ben replied. Then he gestured for Rey to continue reading.

"Deep within the fires of Mustafar, a planet that had been consumed by the power of the Dark Side. He forged a ring. The ring was a gold band with a black diamond on it. The diamond was a kyber crystal that had been buried in the ashes of Mustafar. So long had it been there that it was filled with the power of the Dark Side." She continued.

Ben looked at the ring, it fit the description. "I think this is it." He said.

"Is there any writing around the diamond?" She asked.

He looked at the metal around the black diamond. "Yes." He answered. "But it's in some kind of ancient language, I can't read it."

She looked at the ring, then back at the book. She scanned the page. "Ahh." She said, pointing to a paragraph. "The translation is here. It says: "The Dark Side shall rule, all light shall fade. The Jedi shall fall. The black diamond shall call them. The ring shall find them and... In Darkness Bind Them.""

"We have to destroy it. I realize that this is what made Snoke so powerful. This is what he used to call me and bring me to the Dark Side." Said Ben.

Rey looked at him, then down at the ring. "In Darkness Bind Them." She whispered.

He nodded. "The darkness must be stopped."

She returned her focus to the manuscript, searching for a way to destroy the ring. She skipped to the end of the page. ""Though Darth Saura was killed in battle, his spirit endured eternally bound to the Dark Ring. The only way to truly defeat him is to destroy the ring. There is but one way to destroy the ring, it must be tossed into the fires of Mustafar where it was forged."" She finished.

"The ring must be destroyed, before Darth Saura returns." Said Ben. "I will take the ring to the Resistance. Rey, where are you?"

She considered for a moment. Should she reveal the Resistance's location to him? What if this was some kind of trick? What if he meant to use the ring against them? But she realized that if that had been his intention, he never would have told her about it.

"Rey, I'm not strong enough to do this alone. I need you to help me." He said.

She looked into his eyes, and saw truth in them. "Do you promise to come alone?" She asked.

"Yes." He answered.

"And that you won't tell anyone else where we are?" She added.

"I won't." He agreed.

"We're on Naboo." She said.

He nodded, and put the ring into his pocket. He reached out and took her hands. "I will be there soon." He said.

"Be careful." She answered.

"I will," He promised.

Then he left and climbed into his tie silencer.


	5. Vader’s Heir

Rey hurried from her room aboard the Millennium Falcon, to the council room where Princess Leia met with leaders of the Resistance, and the Queen of Naboo. She had to tell them about Ben, otherwise he would never make it to the council room alive.

"Your majesty," she said to the Queen, as she entered the council room. She looked at Leia and nodded. "Your highness."

Leia was about to object the formal greeting, but this was a formal gathering.

"I have important news." Said Rey.

The Queen gestured to an empty seat. "Please join us." She told the young Jedi.

Rey sat down, in the most proper way she knew how. Then she turned to Leia and the Queen. "Leia, there is something that I have been wanting to tell you." She said. She addressed her in a personal way, because this was a very personal matter.

Leia looked at her, ready to listen.

"I have a connection to Ben through the Force." She said, gently.

Leia looked at her in surprise.

"Sometimes I see him." She continued. "I saw him just now."

"Kylo Ren is evil," said one of the council members.

Rey nodded. "Kylo Ren is evil, but Ben Solo is good." She said as she looked at Leia. "He killed Snoke to save me."

The room was suddenly bustling with surprised voices.

"He did?" Poe asked, surprised. He had been very surprised when General Organa asked him to accompany her to the council meeting.

Rey nodded. "But now he has discovered a greater evil. He has agreed to help us stop this evil, if we will let him." She said.

The council members exchanged glances. They were quite for a moment, but then they all began talking at once. Arguing over rather or not they should trust the grandson of Darth Vader or not.

"We can't trust him, he is Vader's heir!" Said one of the council members.

Leia stood. "He is not only Darth Vader's heir, but also mine." She said.

Everyone was silent, suddenly regretting their words.

"Darth Vader was redeemed, he saved my brother's life." She said.

There was a gasp from the assembly. Many of them had never heard this side of the story.

"And I believe that my son can be saved too." She continued.

"But what if he betrays us?" Asked one of the council members.

"Then I will take the consequences myself." Said Leia.

"As will I." Rey agreed.

Again the councilors exchanged glances, none of them knowing what to say.

"I think we should give him a chance." Said Poe.

Rey and Leia turned to him surprised.

"He killed Snoke to save you, right?" Poe asked.

Rey nodded.

"Then there must be some good in him. I have never met Snoke, but I know that he is strong with the Force. If he realized that Kylo Ren was trying to save you, he would have killed him." Said Poe. "Rey you're my friend, and if he risked his life to save you, the least I could do is give him a second chance."

The other council members nodded. They were willing to give him a second chance.

"But we must be prepared, in case this is some kind of trick." Said one of the council members.

Just then a tie silencer landed just outside of the council building.

A guard rushed into the council room. "Kylo Ren is here!" He said.

"And the First Order?" Asked one of the council members.

"No." The guard answered. "He came alone."


	6. A Brotherhood

Rey, Leia, Poe, and the Queen of Naboo went out to meet him. Along with four armed guards. Which Rey knew would not be nearly enough, should he turn against them. She knew that if that should happen, it would be up to her to face him. But she was armed with only her staff.

"Ben?" Leia asked, hopefully. Not because she didn't recognize him. A mother never forgets the face of her child. But she hoped that it was really her son that stood before them, and not Kylo Ren.

"Mother." He answered, and began to take a few timid steps towards her.

Leia ran to him, pulling him into a tight hug. She held him as if he were a small child who had ran away from home and had finally been found. "Is it really you?" She asked, and he knew what she meant.

"Yes, Mother." He said. "It's really me."

"Then we must celebrate your return." She said.

He looked into her eyes. "There is no time, a great evil threatens our galaxy. Every day it grows stronger, closer to achieving its goal. Bringing darkness and destruction to the galaxy." He said.

"But Rey told us that you killed Snoke, to save her." Said Leia.

Ben looked past his mother at Rey. She smiled shyly at him, and the smallest smile touched the corner of his mouth. "I did." He admitted. "But his spirit endured, eternally bound to this ring." He pulled out the ring and showed it to his mother.

She took a small step back at the sight of it. She could feel the darkness that it held.

"It has to be destroyed or Darth Saura... Snoke will return." Said Ben.

Leia nodded.

"We must have a secret council at once to discuss the fate of this ring." The Queen said softly.

Leia nodded. "At once." She added.

"And your son shall be welcome among us." Said the Queen.

"Thank you," said Leia.

The Queen lowered her head slightly in respect for the last princess of Alderaan. Then she made her way to the council room, fallowed by her guards and her maids.

Leia fallowed her.

Rey walked over to Ben and gave him a hug. "I always knew that you would come back, Ben." She whispered.

"I came back, for you." He answered. Then he looked over at his mother who was walking next to the Queen. And he remembered his vision, seeing Rey and his mother die. He had to save them both. "And for my mother." He added.

Rey hugged him once more, then fallowed Leia and the Queen.

Ben took a step to fallow them. But stopped as he felt a strong grip on his arm. He turned to see Poe, and knew that he would face his wrath. And that whatever he said would be true, so there would be no point in defending himself.

Rey and his mother were already several yards away, so there would be no one to defend him. No one except himself, but he would not, for he felt that he deserved it.

But to his surprise Poe placed his hand on his shoulder. "Thank you for saving Rey. She is one of my closest friends. She is almost like a sister to me. And if it wasn't for you I never would have even had the chance to meet her." He said. "Why did you do it? Snoke gave you power, but you chose to save Rey instead."

"I... I couldn't let her die." Ben answered.

"You care about her, don't you?" Poe asked.

Ben nodded. "She's the only friend I've ever had." He said.

Poe nodded. "Not anymore." He said. "I want to be your friend too, if you would let me." He extended his hand for Ben to shake.

Ben looked down at his hand, then back at Poe. "You took care of my mother." He said. His eyes became sad. "When I caused her only pain." He looked back at the figure of his mother, getting farther and farther away from him.

"She forgives you and so do I." Said Poe.

Ben turned to look at him again. "Thank you." He said.

"So, can we be friends?" Poe asked, extending his hand.

The faintest of smiles appeared on Ben's face. "You were like a son to my mother." He said. "I think that makes us brothers." He took Poe's hand and shook it.

Poe smiled. "Brothers." He said. "I like the sound of that."

Then the two of them walked to the council room.


	7. The Secret Council

In the council room there was a circle of chairs. Leia, Rey, Chewbacca, Kaydel and several council members were seated. There were only a few empty seats remaining. The Queen stood in the center of the group.

Poe went over to sit in one of the remaining chairs. Ben began to walk over to the seat next to his mother.

The group became quite as the Queen spoke. "I have called this council to discuss a darkness that threatens our galaxy." She said. She gestured to the dark prince, the descendant of Naboo's once great Queen, Amadala. "Ben Solo, please come forward and present the ring." She said.

Ben was suddenly nervous about standing before those who had once been his enemies. He was sure that some of them would offer him no forgiveness, if not for the sake of his mother and Rey.

His mother sensed his unease. She placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her, and she smiled at him. "You can do it Ben." She said.

He grabbed her hand and offered her a faint smile. "Thank you," he said softly. Then he stood up and approached the Queen.

He pulled the ring from his pocket and placed it on a small table in the center of the room.

At the sight of it, the room was suddenly filled with many voices, all speaking at once.

Ben's voice rose above them. "This ring belonged to Snoke. It is evil, filled with the power of the Dark Side." He said.

With those words, the council room was again filled with the sound of everyone talking at once.

"Silence," The Queen said. Her voice was not loud, but it was stern, and the authority in it silenced the room. All eyes were now on her. "Let him speak." She said, calmly.

Everyone looked at Ben and he continued. "It was forged by Darth Saura in the fires of Mustafar long ago. Darth Saura was killed. But his spirit endured, forever bound to this ring. I have now discovered that Snoke was really Darth Saura. I killed him, but I feel his presence even now. He is growing stronger, soon he will have a physical form, again. We cannot let him get this ring, with it he would have the power to destroy the galaxy, and rule the ashes of what remains."

"Then he must be stopped." Said one of the council members.

"The ring must be destroyed." Said Leia.

"Then why don't we just blow it up or something?" Poe asked.

Ben looked at him. "It can only be destroyed in the fires of Mustafar where it was forged, near Darth Vader's palace." He said.

"Oh," Poe replied.

"One does not simply walk into Mustafar." Said one of the council members. "It is a treacherous place."

"But it has to be done." Said Ben.

The Queen nodded. "Some one has to take the ring to Mustafar." She said.

The room was immediately filled with voices. Some offering to take the ring themselves, other's arguing.

"Rey should do it!" Ben heard a counselor say. And two others agreed with him.

He couldn't let that happen, already he had felt the weight of the ring. He had felt the darkness it held, he couldn't allow the darkness to cover her light.

"No!" He yelled. "I will do it!"

Everyone looked at him.

"Ben..." Rey began.

"This ring holds only darkness. I cannot let its darkness corrupt your light." He said. "You're the only thing keeping me from the darkness. I can't let the darkness destroy you."

Rey came over to him. "But if you do this, Ben, the darkness will destroy you." She said.

"I know," he answered. "But it's what I deserve."

"No it's not," She answered.

"Rey, I am the only one who can do this. The only way I can defeat the darkness inside of me is to stop the darkness of the galaxy." He said.

"No," she answered. "Only Light can defeat darkness. To defeat the darkness of the galaxy, you must first defeat the darkness inside of yourself."

"I can't. I'm not strong enough." He answered.

"Then let me help you." She said.

"I will," He promised. "But I cannot let you carry the ring. I cannot let my darkness become your's."

"Then I will go with you." She answered. "I will go with you to Mustafar." She drew her new lightsaber from her belt. She ignited it and a beautiful blue blade emerged from the hilt. "You have my saber." She said. "If by life or death I can help you, I will."

Poe stepped forward. "So will I!" He said. "You have my blaster!"

Chewbacca stepped forward and growled, offering his service.

"I will come, too." Said Kaydel.

"Wait I'm coming to!" Said a voice. Everyone turned to see Finn running into the council room with Rose fallowing him closely.

The Queen looked at them surprised, this was a secret meeting to which they had not been invited. She realized that they had been eavesdropping the whole time.

Finn and Rose came to stand before the council. "I want to join this Mission. Quest. Thing." Said Finn.

The Queen looked at Ben.

"We would be glad to have you," He said. He looked at Rose. "Both of you."

"I'm coming too!" Said another voice. And everyone watched as a shadow entered the council room.

The Queen turned her head sharply to face yet another intruder on her secret council meeting. It was one of Kylo's ten knights, the knights of Ren. Two guards went to stop him. The Queen looked at Ben. "I thought you said that you came alone." She said.

"I did." Ben replied. "He must have fallowed me here."

Ben walked over to the knight. "Bryn, What are you doing here? Why did you fallow me here?" He asked.

"We saw you leaving, I was chosen to fallow you." Said Erick.

"We?" Ben asked.

"All of the knights saw you leaving. So did Hux. He ordered me to fallow you and report your actions to him." He answered. "But now that I know the truth about Snoke, I want to help you."

"Well, I suppose we have to bring you with us. You already know our plans." Said Ben.

The Queen nodded and the guards released him.

"Thank you!" Said Bryn. "I will not disappoint you. I promise." He came over to stand next to the others who had promised to help with the destruction of the ring.

The Queen looked over the group. "Very well." She said. "You will be the Order of the Ring."


End file.
